Injection molding machines of the above-described type have mold clamping plates between which a mold block can be clamped. Upon installation and removal of the mold, the clamping plates are closed and opened. As long as plate contact is not present, the mold tends to undesirably twist or tilt. In particular, upon installation, the mold must be introduced between the clamping plates, carefully centered and held there without any change in position except in the direction of movement. In addition to this, a dependable coupling of the power lines should be possible at minimum expense.
From Federal Republic of Germany Patent Document No. DE OS 38 36 986, an injection molding machine is known which has an injection mold with a mold resting plate, the lower edge of which rests on horizontal axis rollers of the mold receiver, and the side edges of which rest on a lateral stop of the mold receiver.
The embodiment of DE OS 38 36 968 has the disadvantage of requiring a time-consuming and difficult maneuvering of the mold resting plate into the guide. In addition, the relatively complex construction of the guide results in a structure which has such a large amount of play which prevents a precise alignment, and allows tilting and twisting of the mold.
European Patent Document No. EP A1 0 314 794, relates to a device with motor-driven clamping wedges which are movable perpendicular to the center axis and act on the mold on the resting plate. The slide surface of the wedges and of the resting plate face in the direction of the clamping plate away from the central axis. By the positioning and dimensioning of the surfaces, however, only a rough centering of the mold block is possible.